


Storms of jealousy

by aslytherinthatexists13



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Leo and Jason just need to realize they like each other, M/M, and their friends just want them to get together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27050047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aslytherinthatexists13/pseuds/aslytherinthatexists13
Summary: Based on this head canon:When Leo and Frank started to be friends, lightning and thunder were everywhere. Percy asked Jason to calm down. Piper told him there was nothing to worry about. And Annabeth yelled “won’t you just stop the show, Grace? Damn it! Fuck Leo already!”
Relationships: Jason Grace/Leo Valdez
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Storms of jealousy

Jason looked across the deck of the ship to where Leo and Frank were talking. Frank said something and Leo laughed. A surge or anger shot through him and lightning flashed across the sky. Of course Jason didn’t even really have the right to be angry. Leo wasn’t even his boyfriend. Lightning flashed again and Leo and Frank looked up at the sky checking for rain clouds or Venti that might attack.

“Jason!” said a voice from behind him. Percy was standing in the door to the lower decks looking from him to Frank and Leo, then back at Jason.

“What do you want Percy?” Jason asked. It came out a bit ruder then he had intended but Jason was too distracted to care.

“I just wanted to tell you that you need to calm down,” said Percy.

“What do you mean ‘I need to calm down’?” Jason snapped back.

“You keep making lightning and thunder flash across the sky, you snapped at me for no reason, and for the past few days you’ve been being rude to Frank. You know that Frank gets nervous easily and now he’s terrified he’s done something wrong.”

“Look I’m not trying to do anything! Also maybe you should just stay out of it!”

Lightning flashed again and thunder rumbled.

“Percy’s right,” said Piper as she and Hazel walked though the doorway. “You have nothing to worry about.”

“What do you mean?” 

“I mean that Leo and Frank are just friends besides Frank is dating Hazel. So you have nothing to worry about because Franks is not making a move on Leo.”

“What are you all taking about?” Jason asked, trying to play dumb even though they were right. He did like Leo and he was jealous that Frank was hanging out with him. Even his ex-girlfriend was telling him he had nothing to worry about. Maybe he was overreacting. Frank and Leo started laughing again. Or maybe he wasn’t overreacting. Lightning flashed again just as Annabeth walked out. 

Annabeth took one look at the sky where lightning was crackling, looked a Jason and said, “Won’t you just stop the show, Grace? Damn it! Fuck Leo already!” 

I didn’t even know how to respond. She had just yelled out that I was in love with Leo for the whole world to see. Frank and Leo both looked up when she said it. I was so angry. Now not only had all my friends just hanged up on me about it but Annabeth has just told Leo himself that I had a massive crush on him. I wanted to yell at her but I didn’t. I want to see Leo’s reaction so I just turned and ran back to my room bolting the door behind me.

*****

There was a knock on door. I ignored it. I did not want to talk to anyone about, and if it was Leo I definitely did not want to talk to him. Unfortunately whoever was out there was not so easily turned away that I could just ignore them because they knocked again.

I tried to ignore that too but the person knocked again. I looked at the door wondering who was so insistent on talking to me. The person pounded on door.

“Jason! I know your in there! Either you can open this door or I will unlock it for you!” called Leo from the other side of the door. Just great! That last person I wanted to see was here.

“Go away!” I yelled. 

“No!” he yelled back. “I’m counting to ten and then I’m opening your door the hard way! 1!”

“Please leave me alone!”

“2”

“Leo I already told you to go away!”

“3”

I tried to tell my self that even if he did get to 10 he didn’t know how to pick locks, but knowing Leo he would find away. When he did get in it would not be good. He would just tell me that he didn’t feel the same. I wasn’t even sure if he liked guys. He was probably repulsed by the fact that I liked him.

“10!” Leo yelled from the hallway. Great I had been lost in thought and hadn’t even noticed he had gotten to ten. “I’m coming in.”

I heard a noise out side that sounded like some tool. Suddenly the door fell down since Leo had some how removed the hinges. He was grinning and sticking something back into his tool belt.

“Please leave me alone,” I begged. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Well I do,” he said. He walked into the room and sat down on the bed next to me. 

“Leo it wasn’t what it sounded like. Annabeth was wrong. I don’t like you,” I said as quickly as I could.

“Oh,” he said, he sounded a little sad. “Then why are you hiding in your room not talking to anyone?”

“Leo I just... I just,” I trailed off not knowing what to say.

“Jason it’s fine.”

“But it’s not! How can like my best friend,” I said without thinking. “Now you probably hate me too. Look I’m sorry I shouldn’t have said anything and—”

Before I could say another word I felt soft lips press against mine. Leo had leaned over a kissed me. For a second I was too shocked to do anything but after a second I kissed back. We stayed that way for a second before Leo pulled away.

“Are ready to stop talking a listen now?” he asked. I wasn’t sure how to respond. Had he just kissed me to shut me up? I just nodded not even sure what to say.

“I like you too so you can stop rambling now,” he said.

“You...you like me too?” I asked.

“Of course I do! You’re brave, strong, kind, and not to mention super good looking. Also why would I kiss you if I didn’t like you?” he asked 

“I thought maybe you just did it to shut me up.”

“Why would I do that?”

“To be honest I don’t know.”

“Well if you thought it was just to shut you up the first time maybe I need to kiss you again. Is that alright?”

“Yeah I’d like that,” I replied. 

He kissed me again and this time I wasn’t worried.


End file.
